


MCU Songs

by TheDestinyWay1000



Category: Black Widow MCU, Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDestinyWay1000/pseuds/TheDestinyWay1000
Summary: A collection of songs rewritten to reflect events happening in the MCU.





	1. She’s Captain Marvel!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asukachan07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asukachan07/gifts).



> Had an idea, why not give Carol a theme song? Based off the "Iron Man Armored Adventures" theme from back in the day. You can listen to the original here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hStzmfOpmZo

She is a woman on a mission!  
In a suit of Space Stone powered ammunition!  
Trapped on the edge of an endless game!  
Her life will never be the same!  
In a dangerous universe she does all she can!  
She’s Captain Marvel!  
Captain Marvel!

The heart of her power is within her!  
No force will make her give in!  
When she’s backed into a corner of uncertainty!  
She takes the photon blast to next degree!  
She’s more than a hero believe what you see!  
She’s Captain Marvel!  
Captain Marvel!

She’s Captain Marvel!  
Captain Marvel!  
Captain Marvel!


	2. I Want Steve Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A musical number breaks out in Steve's new home and gets visited by the ghost of an old friend that encourages him to fix everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This song/parody is based off of a scene from the Rocketman movie. You can view the original here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2g6AuMmNkkI
> 
> Hope you all like it!

Peggy’s children: We want our real father back, but it's impossible!  
A man like him, so irresponsible  
A man like me is dead in places

  
Steve: Other men feel liberated

I can't care, abandoned all my friends  
Don't feel nothing, I just feel cold  
Don't feel nothing, just care about my dance!  
That’s all I care about it

 

But I want something more, don’t know what

  
I want something that maybe I use to have? Can’t remember, but it won't break me down  
won't brick me up, won't fence me in, won’t make me care!

  
Peggy: I wanted my Steve back, but now I see that don't mean a thing

  
The Steve I want is in the ocean

Not this guy

 I wanted my Steve back, but I moved on my own terms  
After everything I've ever learned, I wish he had stayed where he was supposed to be!

  
Bucky: Me, I carry too much baggage  
Oh god I've killed so many people while under mind control!

And all Steve cares is about is his dance!

 

All: But we all want something, just a different kind

  
Peggy’s children: We want our real father back!

 

Steve: I want something that I maybe use to have back?

 

Peggy: I want this Steve gone and let me move on!

 

Bucky: And I want Steve to at least free me if he’s going to do nothing but get that dance!

* * *

 

 The ghost of Nat: Well are you going to bring me and Tony back and fix everybody else or what, Steve?

 

Steve: Yes, ma’am! This musical number was weirding me out, anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone liked that! I'll probably post more like this in the future if I feel like it and if you all like it enough.


	3. Lost On Vormir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost of Nat sings being lost on Vormir while Steve is out having a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> First: I want to dedicate this song parody chapter to my BFF on here, Asukachan07! Shipping and writing them aren’t really my thing, but Asukchan07 is a big fan of the ship and a good friend of mine. Hope you like this one, my friend!
> 
> Second: I LOVED Frozen 2! So much so, that I am no longer mad at Disney about Endgame and merely typed this out for fun.
> 
> Third: I in no way am comparing Anna to Steve considering all she was trying to do was look after the well-being of her sister compared to Steve that leaves everybody for a good time. So I think this song would fit Nat and Steve better and I’m glad Kristoff acknowledged he was acting silly at the end (still think he’s a great guy and find this song very catchy!).
> 
> Now with all that said, hope you all like this one!
> 
> And you listen to the original here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=qiGcfay5jNY

Nat: Again, you're gone, Steve  
Off on a different path than mine  
I'm left behind to die on Vormir  
Wondering if I should follow you anymore  
You had to go get old  
And, of course, it's always fine  
I probably could catch up with you tomorrow and stop you

But is this what it feels like  
To be growing apart and you turning into jerk?  
When did I become the one  
Who's always chasing your heart and the team's?

Now I turn around and find  
I am lost on Vormir!  
North is south, right is left  
When you're gone getting your dance!  
I'm the one who sees you and the team home  
But now I'm lost on Vormir!  
And I don't know what path you or Thor, Carol, and Hulk are on!  
I'm lost on Vormir!

Up 'til now  
The next step was a question of how did you turn into a jerk  
I never thought it was a question of whether you were  
Who am I, if I'm not your girl?  
Where am I, if we're not together  
and you're a jerk Forever?

Now I know you're my true north  
'Cause I am lost on Vormir  
Up is down, day is night  
When you're not there and instead getting your dance!  
Oh, you're my only landmark  
So I'm lost on Vormir!  
Wondering if you still care (nope)!

But I'll wait  
For a sign ( _For a sign_ )  
That I'm your path and you'll bring me back!  
'Cause you are mine and you need to fix this ( _You are mine and need to fix this_ )  
'Til then  
I'm lost on Vormir!

 _Lost on Vormir_  ( _Lost, lost_ ) _On Vormir, on Vormir_  ( _Lost on Vormir)_ _I'm lost on Vormir_ _Lost on Vormir_  ( _Lost, lost_ )  
( _Lost_ )  
I'm lost on Vormir!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Again, I did this for fun and I’m not mad at Disney anymore. You could say I let it go! :p
> 
> Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone liked it! I may do another one for her from another show if this is well received.


End file.
